Flaming Blood
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Fionna and Flame Prince are good friends. Until one day, someone kill Flame Prince because of jealousy. Who is it? Why? What happens next..?


Hey Guys!

This is my fourth, or maybe third, fanfic about Adventure Time! This one, will be... About Fionna and FP!

Hope you like it :) Laters -Christine

* * *

''My God, Cake! Would you mind shutting up?'' I say, halfway awake on my bed. I leave my head on my warm pillow. Ah... I can smell... That delicious odor of ... Of... Of... Fire?! I jump out of bed, hearing Cake yelling. I run to the kitchen, and there it is. The giant flame of fire, burning the delicious black bacons. ''Oh no...'' I run to Cake and take her away from the fire. ''You okay?'' I ask. ''Hehe... yeah.'' She says, giggling. ''Why you giggling?'' I ask. ''Okay, fine. Flame Prince! You can get out!'' The flame grows and makes a beautiful young man... *q* ''Oh... He is HOT and I mean hot of very hot... Not the temperature but of him'' I said, staring at him -Eurm... Fionna... You realize that he's Flame Prince, right?- Cake whispers. ''Uh? What?'' I walk to him, staring. ''Oh... Hi Flame Prince! I... Eurm well...'' I say, indiscreetly. ''Hey Fionna, I... Uh... Thanks for the compliment...'' he says, blushing and smiling. ''Oh, no problem! I can, eurm, compliment you anytime! Hehe... -creepy smile-'' I answer. ''Anyways, you wanna go take a walk? I'm tired staying at home! Plus, PG could give us a sweet breakfast!'' ''Eurm, Sure, okay.'' he says.

We walk to the candy kingdom. I stop at the gate and I tell Flame Prince ''Stay there. I'll get the breakfast.'' ''Okay.'' he says. I pass by the sweet houses. Home Sweet Home, for the candy people. I walk to the castle, opening the door. ''Hello Maid Peppermint, is Prince Gumball here?'' I ask closing the door. ''Oh, yes my lady Fionna, he is in the kitchen baking cupcakes. I think he would need some advice for the colors. Always strawberry and vanilla flavor is kinda annoying. '' she answers. I walk upstairs to the 8th floor. I sniff something. Something dark... Something... I open the door. Marshall Lee! What is he doing? I grab my sword and rush to the strawberries.

''Back off, Marshall! These are for the cupcakes! Not for you!'' I say, pointing my sword to his chest. He pushes the point of my sword and says ''Woah, calm down Fi, I just came here to help Gumbutt, not for the strawberries.'' He takes the box of strawberries and put them in a bowl, then he washes them. Prince Gumball was on the ground, mushy as crap. I extend my hand to Gumball and he grabs it. He gets back onto his feet and thanks me. I turn to Marshall Lee, sucking the red out of the strawberries. ''Marshall!'' I take the bowl away and glare at him. ''What were you doing?! Don't take the red out! It won't be sweet anymore!'' ''Oh, sorry Fi.'' he says. ''And you have to apologize to Gumball too.'' ''No. That, no way.'' He says. ''Eurm.. Guys, we have a problem here.'' Prince Gumball says. ''Fine, I'll go buy some more strawberries.'' I say ''No, not the strawberries but...'' The oven is on fire! I take the fire extinguisher and spray it all over. The fire was gone. ''Ah! Ouch! God sake! It hurts!'' I turn around and I saw Flame Prince on the ground. ''FP! What are you doing here? I told you to stay outside!'' ''Yeah, stay outside, doggy!'' said Marshall Lee ''Marshall, stop! FP, why did come in?'' I ask.

''Sorry, I was impatient, and the people of the kingdom kept staring at me.'' he says annoyed. Uh oh... That smell... It smells like... Burning marshmallows! I run to the window and I see the Marshmallow Family burning. The cookie ground was burning too, and everyone was running. ''Oh no...'' I whisper. I jump down to the platform and open the extinguisher. Empty. ''Crap'' I say. Prince Gumball was worried, he ran to his lab and created new sweets and made them alive. ''No, Gumball! You're not suppose to do that! '' I run panicking. What Am I doing?

* * *

**-Flame Prince's POV-**

****Crap... What did I do? I burned the candy Kingdom! I looked at Fionna, worried, trying to calm everyone.

''Well played, Flame Prince. Props?'' Marshall Lee says. I don't know why. but I just put my fist onto his. ''So, you playing in my team, uh? Well done, you're not as stupid as I thought.'' he says, making fun of me. I look away, wanting to help her. But I know that I will burn the Kingdom even more. I stayed in the castle, waiting time to pass. I drop of water lands on me.

''OH MY F... Marshall Lee! What the hell! I thought you were my friend! Why would you hurt me so bad?!'' I yelled at him.

''Oh, sorry, just wanted to throw some water outside to help Fi, since SOMEONE caused problem. '' Marshall said, staring at me. I could have slap him or something by now, but I didn't want to annoy Fionna even more. I just turn away and looked at the flaming Kingdom. Without noticing, I faint.

* * *

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

Hehe, got rid of the burning stuff. He's dead now. I'm proud of me. I've been waiting to kill him ever since I knew him. He always keeps Fionna away from me. I hate him.

Later, the flames of the kingdom dissapeared. Fionna was back. I hold her tight, but she pushes me, and holds Flame Prince.

''W-What happened to him? He.. He's wet.. Why? Did he... Oh my god...'' Fionna said, starting to cry. ''He always tries to help but he finishes by dying... W-Why...'' I hold Fionna, putting my chest on her back. ''I'm sorry...'' I can feel her bra ... -very happy smile- ''Why would he want to help me...? He would die...'' ''Eurm.. So... Are you two still going out? Because I... Uh...'' I mumble ''I give up. I don't want to be a hero anymore.'' Fionna says. ''What?! Impossible!'' ''Yeah, I know, I will give up on you guys then...'' she says, whipping her tears off her pink cheeks. ''WHAT?'' I yell. ''You prefer that troublemaker more then me and Gumbutt? How could you? How can you?'' ''He was my only hope...'' she answers. I hold her tight and bite her neck. ''What the... Marshall..! Marsh...'' She falls on the ground and starts to become white. I did it. I got her. I have Fionna for me now. I have Fionna for me now. And nothing will stop me to love her...


End file.
